


trying to find your rhyme scheme

by eloha



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blushing, Cock Warming, Hair Kink, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Love, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Teasing, bc Killer, just a bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:53:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26983945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eloha/pseuds/eloha
Summary: “God,” Killer sighs, and Kid swears he feels like one when fingers brush along his jawline, “you have no idea how pretty you are.”
Relationships: Eustass Kid/Killer
Comments: 8
Kudos: 82





	trying to find your rhyme scheme

**Author's Note:**

> This has to be my most simple fic tbh. It's short and sweet and literally a tad bit softer than I usually go. The fact that I've uploaded 2 works today that are utterly soft is just beyond me, and it probably won't last, but I enjoy it. These two have been living in my head rent damn free and I'm not even mad about it
> 
> I hope you like it ^.^ and sorry for any typos!

Kid tilts his head fondly, quirking his lips into a little smile that has Killer mirroring the same expression. 

“You’re a lot softer tonight,” Kid observes, murmuring with a touch of breathlessness, fingers playing with blonde tresses. Killer leans into the touch, spreading Kid’s legs wider. 

_Soft_ , is the last word Kid would ever use to describe the blonde, but with every touch, every movement, Killer’s lingering gaze- that's the only word he can think to use. 

Killer places a kiss on one of Kid’s thighs, running soft fingers up his calves, over his knees, higher still until they’re on the redhead's thighs. 

“We have time.” Is Killer’s response, which he’s right, but it’s different, _new_. 

Kid watches his boyfriend trail his lips, featherlight, down the same path his hands were just on, cerulean eyes peer up at Kid and he feels completely see through. Sure, they’ve been together for more than a few months now, but this isn’t in their nature. He and Kid have some sort of unspoken rule about dirty, filthy sex, it’s been that way ever since they started going out. 

Kid relishes in being placed under Killer’s thumb, letting the blonde control him however he sees fit because he takes _such_ good care of Kid. He’s never been with someone so attentive, yet borderline vulgar in the bedroom, treating Kid like he’s the most precious thing while stripping down all his inhibitions. 

It’s different than the other people he’s been with. Killer doesn’t blink an eye when Kid lashes out with biting retorts, or when he tries to gain control in intimate settings. 

If one had asked Kid if he was in love, he’d be the first to say yes, but he keeps that thought to himself. Though Killer doesn’t seem like he would mind if the redhead _did_ happen to let that slip out, especially taking his treatment right now into consideration. 

Killer handles one of Kid’s legs over his shoulder and the redhead pants, biting his lip when Killer keeps those pretty eyes on him as he licks a long stripe up the inside of Kid’s thigh, fingers pressing into muscle with just the slightest bit of pain. 

That is another reason why he loves Killer, added onto a list that somehow seems too long since they’ve only been together for more than half a year, but he likes that the blonde isn’t soft with him even while attempting to be soft. Killer is a force, Kid’s used to being the one with the upper hand, he’s never been one to be manhandled, but Killer is effortless with it. Kid’s beyond pliable, he basks in the feeling of being overpowered by someone so beautiful and strong, rugged. 

“Hurry up,” Kid urges, rocking his hips up off the bed. 

When Killer asked if he could come over tonight Kid wasted no time prepping himself, eagerly. Killer always says how much he likes when the redhead is already opened up and wet, waiting to take his member greedily any time and any place he wants to. Kid salivates at the thought of taking his huge dick, every time he loves it more and more. 

Killer, though, seems to think differently because he completely skips over Kid’s brief, the outline of his hard dick obviously visible, but the blonde grazes his hands up his waist to tug him down, back flush against his own bed. 

“How demanding you are,” Killer muses, baritone a soft rumble over his abs, blonde eyelashes drooping while he places kisses up his abdomen. 

Kid is pretty sure Killer can feel the butterflies fluttering under his lips, hear the rumble of his heart pounding in his chest. Kid sucks in a sharp breath when Killer moves up, the leg thrown over his shoulder is bent further, the stretch feeling immaculate as a bigger body covers his own. 

“Will you let me take care of you tonight?” Killer asks it so sweetly, in this cloying voice that Kid’s never heard before and the redhead drags his hands down long blonde hair, nodding. 

“Yeah.” Goddamnit, Kid is fucking breathless, flushing immediately at Killer rolling his hips down, both of their covered members dragging deliciously against each other. 

“You look so pretty like this.” Killer praises and Kid’s sure he flushes the same color as his hair, rolling his head off to the side to avoid his peering gaze. 

“S- shut up.” 

Killer laughs delightfully, gripping Kid’s thigh tightly, rocking down firmer and fuck it feels too good. Killer’s never been the type to tease Kid, both of them take their pleasure greedily and with great hunger, always a tangle of limbs, lips numb and buzzing because of rough kisses. There’s none of that now and Kid knows it’s just because Killer is intently watching him, meticulously trying to pull him apart, trying to see what it is that’ll get Kid whimpering. 

Kid curls a hand in Killer’s hair, tugging it softly and the blonde grunts, pausing. 

“I want you to look at me baby.” Killer doesn’t ask and Kid finds himself turning before he can even think about it. 

Crimson eyes meet lidded blues, heavy with arousal and Kid’s chest puffs up when he tries to drink down air. 

Killer’s so fucking beautiful, so immense above him, long blonde hair just cascading down his back, off to the side. Kid never thought he’d be looked at like this, the way Killer stares at him leaves him in a daze, makes him feel like he can own the world. 

“God,” Killer sighs, and Kid swears he feels like one when fingers brush along his jawline, “you have no idea how pretty you are.” 

Kid whines when Killer pulls back, but the blonde is right there shushing him, strong hands under him to pull his briefs down and then drag Kid up. 

“I got you baby.” Killer mutters, both hands sliding up and down Kid’s back. 

Kid stutters out a breath, wrapping his legs around Killer’s waist, bringing his hands up to his shoulders. 

“You’re being too sweet,” Kid murmurs shyly, playing with Killer’s shirt. 

He’s much too covered for Kid’s liking, the redhead is clad in nothing, meanwhile Killer is the perfect vision of being put together. Not a single hair is out of place on his head, meanwhile Kid’s is unruly, a mess of strands covering his forehead. And the way Killer’s shirt is hugging his muscles, _fuck_. Kid sucks on his bottom lip, raising the offending garment up, tossing it off to the side. 

“That’s better,” Kid sighs, scooting forward on Killer’s lap, hands mapping out his lovers' body, “I like how strong you are.” 

Kid can tell the stark difference between the callouses lining his hand and Killer’s smooth skin. The physical trainer's body is well sculpted, defined unlike Kid’s whose is just built because of laboring on cars all day. The knicks and scratches that are embedded in his skin contrasts Killer’s unmarred body. He’s perfectly created. The hair, his smile, how he looks at Kid. Everything about Killer is perfect. 

“You’re just as strong.” Killer points out, and Kid doesn’t have the heart to tell him that amounts to nothing when compared to his lover. 

Kid rakes his nails over deltoids, humming when Killer slips a hand over his ass. Blue eyes light up in delight and Kid fucking _preens_. 

“Seems someone was missing me.” Killer muses. 

Kid’s lips pull into a smile, threading both hands into Killer’s hair, loving how it swishes around on his arms when he starts playing in it. 

“I’m always missing you.” 

Killer chuckles, dragging his fingers across Kid’s sensitive hole, four fingers brushing so lightly, but Kid feels him everywhere. His hips jolt forward when one of the digits dips passed the ring of muscle, gone just as quickly as it was about to fill him. It makes Kid feel more desperate than he really intended, but how else is he supposed to react when Killer is toying with him so easily. 

“Is that so?” 

Kid’s breath hitches when one of Killer’s fingers fill him up again, painted nails scratching along his lover's scalp. 

“What is it you miss about me?” 

_Fuck_. Killer knows _exactly_ what he’s doing pushing his finger into Kid’s tight heat and then pulling it out leaving him utterly empty. Kid’s brain fogs over for a moment, rocking back when the digit breaches him once more, groaning at how good it feels to have Killer inside of him even if it is with only one finger. 

“I mi _ss_ ,” Kid hisses out an embarrassing keen when Killer angles his finger, jabbing on his prostate, “god, I missed this,” Kid laughs, watching Killer just as intently as the blonde is gazing at him, “missed you touching me.” 

It hasn’t even been that long, maybe a week? If even that, but damn has it felt like eons since Kid saw his boyfriend last. 

“Now who’s being sweet,” Killer teases, tracing Kid’s rim from where his finger is buried inside of him, not moving, but it’s such a force. Kid is painfully aware of how that one finger is making him feel. 

“I can’t help it,” Kid gasps, hairless eyebrows furrowing in concentration. 

Kid gets a thought that if Killer wants it like this tonight then he can comply, it won’t be hard at all to show his boyfriend just how soft he can be, and it makes it better that his feelings for the man are already right on track. This just gives Kid the perfect moment to show his boyfriend how much he loves him since he’s too damn shy to admit it for some reason. 

“You know,” Kid sighs, head lolling off to the side, “I’m always thinking of you,” barely whispered, as if Killer won’t be able to hear him at this close proximity, “what you do to me, how you make me feel.” 

Killer’s eyes widen, clearly not expecting Kid to be spewing out sweet shit like this, but whatever, it feels nice knowing he can catch the stoic man off guard. 

Kid raises up on his knees, placing a hand on Killer’s shoulder while he reaches behind him, grabbing at the blonde’s wrist. 

“I want you inside of me,” Kid drawls, lifting himself up, gasping when the digit leaves him empty and pulsating around nothing. 

Killer’s looking at him with a gaze he can’t quite decipher right now, not since he’s so eager to tug his sweatpants off, the boxers right along with them. Killer makes a move to lie down but Kid stops him, pressing his hands on his back quickly to halt him. 

“Just like this baby.” 

Killer’s eyes flutter and Kid grins lopsided. So, _this_ is his weakness... 

Knowing that Killer possibly likes it slow and sweet like this, yet he’s been indulging Kid this entire time makes him love his boyfriend even more. Of course, Killer is selfless like that, spoiling the shit out of Kid. Kid vows to make this so fucking good for him, Killer won’t even be able to _think_ about being with anybody else. 

Kid situates himself on top of his boyfriend, grabbing the base of his cock to line him up. Kid runs his fingers through Killer’s hair lovingly, biting his lip at the gentle look he’s giving him, caresses up and down Kid's spine, silently urging the redhead on. 

“Keep your eyes on me,” Kid demands softly, sinking down slowly on Killer’s dick. 

It feels better like this, with Killer tenderly filling him out, makes Kid aware of just how big he is. The length of him drags against Kid’s walls and Kid finds himself clenching up in anticipation, delighted in the gasp Killer wheezes out because of that. Kid smiles at him, releasing his member to join his hand with the other one behind Killer’s head, fingers threading into soft locks while he rocks down slowly, taking his time to _really_ feel him. 

God, it’s amazing. If Kid knew soft and slow sex like this would feel so pleasurable, he would have been did it. But now that he thinks about it, he’s glad the first person he attempted this with is someone he cherishes, it makes it that much more enticing. 

“Oh damn,” Kid gasps when he’s sat in Killer’s lap, twitching at how stuffed his hole is. 

Kid drags in a ragged breath, eyes solely focused on the blue ones in front of him, and he lifts, using his hands in Killer’s hair as leverage to pull up, grinding down. Killer’s sharp intake of air lights Kid up, makes him rock languidly on his cock, scratching his scalp softly. 

“Does it feel good baby?” 

Killer groans, fingers scraping down his back. 

“ _Fuck yes_.” 

“Yeah?” Kid rasps, tugging his head back until his throat is exposed, raking his teeth down his Adams apple before he whispers huskily, “hold my ass open.” 

Killer chokes out this sound that Kid’s never heard before, something along the lines of a whimper and a pained moan, hands scrambling to do as Kid told. And that’s never happened before. Usually it’s Kid trying to spout out demands that Killer will hold off on until he’s desperately begging, _crying_ for it. Kid didn’t expect Killer to be so quick to oblige and that makes him so fucking hot, his cock leaking between them. 

Killer’s fingers dig into his ass, spreading him wide while Kid picks up a filthy pace of clenching hard around his boyfriend’s length on every rise, knees digging into the bed, letting his tip settle right at his rim before slamming back down. Keeping the pace just like that, smiling along Killer’s skin at all the sounds it’s pulling out of him. 

“Is this soft enough for you baby?” Kid asks in a cloying voice, pressing their chests closer together, sliding his hands up in his hair until the blonde locks are covering his arms. 

When Killer doesn’t answer Kid pulls back, keeping them nose to nose, it almost feels like it’d be wrong to not be sharing the same air right now. Killer’s jaw is slack, eyes snapped closed that blink open in a daze when he feels Kid’s lips no longer on his skin. 

“You’re so pretty,” Kid praises, he doesn’t know why he’s never said that out loud before, maybe because he already assumed his boyfriend knew. 

Killer blushes this rare shade of pink, whining when Kid drops down to keep him buried inside, making sure he has his boyfriend’s full attention. 

“I’ve never seen somebody as gorgeous as you,” Kid murmurs, brushing their lips together, “so strong and beautiful, you always make me feel so good baby.” 

Killer’s groan racks a shiver up Kid’s spine. It’s so delicious and guttural, that baritone of his sounding _wrecked_. 

“ _Move_.” 

Oh? 

Kid wants to tease him about that begging undertone, but Killer’s right. It feels much too good to just be sitting here. Kid picks his movements back up, building a faster pace until he’s bouncing in Killer’s lap, keening high when Killer raises his hips, fingers tightening on his ass to pull him back down. 

“Fuck you’re so tight,” Killer mutters, “so wet.” 

“It’s all yours baby.” 

“Shit,” Killer drags him down harder, rocking up with every thrust, “yeah?” 

Killer doesn’t ask it smugly, not like when he’s balls deep inside of Kid. He looks so damn vulnerable, wanting to really know if Kid is his, if _all_ of Kid is only his, and the redhead nods. 

“All of me,” Kid reiterates, cheeks heating up when he repeats it softer, “all of me baby.” 

“Oh Kid.” Killer groans, pausing when Kid’s impaled on his cock to push both of them backwards. 

Kid hits the bed with a soft _oof_ , butterflies high in his stomach when Killer pulls at both his legs, fingers digging into his thighs when they settle over his shoulder. Kid’s hands move to the bed, curling the sheets in his grasp while Killer starts up this amazing fucking pace. 

Goddamn he’s so deep, rocking Kid up the bed with each one, it’s painfully sweet. Almost too sweet. Damn near having tears cloud up the corner of his eyes when his cock brushes along Kid's prostate maddeningly. 

“So good,” Kid whispers, “fuck Killer, keep going just like that.” 

The moment is more intimate than anything they’ve shared before. Killer’s hair swaying back and forth with every roll of his hips, pelvis pressed flushed against him, both men groaning and not being able to look away from each other. 

Kid’s breath hitches when Killer pushes down, folding the redhead in half, his boyfriend’s lips sliding along his clavicle. Teeth nipping on the bone, nails scraping up his thighs. Kid feels an ache deep in the pits of his stomach, something that makes his toes curl, eyes nearly rolling up at the push and pull of Killer’s cock dragging against his walls, driving him to heights that Kid’s never even dreamt of tasting. 

Killer slides open mouthed kisses across his skin, leaving marks that Kid will press on for days to come, remembering how his boyfriend felt pushing so deep inside of him. 

“You take me so well,” Killer mumbles, raspy, “you were meant for me, huh?” 

Kid clenches around Killer at that tone, the slight possessiveness, pulling at the sheets when Killer raises up to sit back on his knees, pulling at Kid’s legs to wrap them around his waist. Killer smirks down at him, the curl of his lips a tad bit too wicked for the pace that he’s going, but maybe that has a lot to with the way Kid keeps gasping, whimpering, digging his heels into Killer’s back to keep these addicting movements going. 

“Killer-” 

“What is it?” Killer asks, blue eyes blown wide, “what do you need baby.” 

Killer phrases it as a question, yet he’s wrapping a fist around Kid’s cock, pumping in time with his movements, angling his hips perfectly, so fucking perfectly. God, why the hell is it so perfect. Killer really just picks him apart so easily, like it’s engraved in his mind, embedded in his fingertips. Staring down at Kid like he sculpted him himself. 

A flush spreads under his skin and Kid’s head grows fuzzy, numb. Closing his eyes feels like he’s being lulled out in the sea, lapped away by waves, Killer above him his moon tide. His boyfriend flicks his wrist, twisting his palm, thrusting right on his sweet spot and Kid sees enough stars to make it feel like he can count them- become one. 

Kid’s back arches off the bed, mouth dropped open on a silent scream and his orgasm comes crashing over him with a force that racks up his spine. Liquid heat spurts out of him and onto his chest, staining his skin and Killer is grunting, groaning a rumble and he pumps once and then twice, burying in deep to follow Kid in his release. 

Kid’s first thought, when his brain isn’t full of cotton, is that this is the first time they’ve ever orgasmed together, which really shouldn’t be his first thought, but it’s so simple. It’s a simplistic observation, it’s only natural Kid thinks about it while his boyfriend’s cum is filling him up, making him feel all warm and fluttery despite his chest heaving like he just ran a damn marathon. 

Killer shudders and slumps forward, slipping in the mess on Kid’s chest, but that’s honestly the last thing that should disgust him after everything they’ve done up until this point. Both men are breathing raggedly, pliant, and Kid’s glad that he can take Killer’s weight because otherwise he would have been suffocated. Kid runs a hand up his back, fingers slightly shaky, stroking Killer’s hair while both men fight for air. 

Goddamn that was intense. Sex with Killer is always like that, but it was something different this time. Like they were... almost, making love... 

Kid’s hand pauses on its next glide, face flushing a deep shade of red, and as if the world has something set out against him, Killer pulls back like he can feel the heat on his cheek. Killer raises an eyebrow when he takes in Kid’s appearance, blushing for a completely different reason. He can’t even look into those damn beautiful ass blue eyes because all Kid can think about is the fact they might have possibly, maybe, just made love. 

And Killer’s still inside of him. 

“Something wrong babe?” 

Kid almost clutches at his heart but instead he bites his lip, wishing he could draw blood to take his mind off the fact that he’s in love with his boyfriend that might not be in love with him. This wasn’t even supposed to be serious. Was it? They never talked about a serious relationship. What wretched fucking luck to think about that _now_. 

“No, nothing at all,” Kid scoffs, pushing back on Killer’s abs, which are covered in his cum. 

“Something’s clearly wrong,” Killer retorts, lightly, like he knows Kid is thinking about something. He’s just staring down at him with this amused expression, and would it change if Kid told him he loves him? 

Kid’s not usually one to beat around the bush, he tells it like it is, but he’s never told someone he loves them. Killer is this amazing fucking guy, who has exquisitely long blonde hair, and lifts like a hundred pounds of weight every day for fun. He could _literally_ have anybody he wants, yet here he is laying with Kid. Smiling so content. Kid’s blushing like a damn teenager, and Killer’s not put off by it, so the words just come rushing out of him without think about the consequences. 

“I love you.” 

Killer’s eyes widen comically, smile receding. Time seems to stop for Kid, somewhere in between watching Killer’s expression and wondering, internally, why the _fuck_ he just said that now of all times. Kid is one second away from freaking the hell out because Killer’s not fucking moving- and maybe time actually did stop, but then it’s catching back up to him. 

The first thing, Kid notices, which he always notices, are Killer’s eyes softening up. _Glowing_. Stunning cerulean irises that remind him of moonlight hitting water, and his smile, holy _fuck_ , his damn smile is so fucking blinding. It’s scrunching up his cheeks, and creasing the edges of his eyes, and Kid knows... Kid knows for a fact he’s really in love with this man. 

“I love you too baby.” Killer announces it so damn proudly like he could be lecturing an entire damn classroom. 

There’s no hesitation at all in his words and Kid blushes, smiling shyly. 

“You mean it?” Goddamn he sounds so small, where the hell is that spunk of a voice that is Eustass Kid. Nobody would believe it was him speaking in this moment. 

Killer scoffs, a berating sound, rolling his eyes but he looks so fond. Absolutely delighted that _Kid_ , of all people, loves him. This man that could have anyone is looking this happy just because Kid loves him. He’ll never be able to wrap his head around that. 

“Of course I mean it Kid.” 

Kid’s smile shines brighter than the fluorescent lights above them, tugging Killer down to plant a kiss right on his lips. Killer chuckles into it, flushing also, looking at Kid with a delicate smile, one that the redhead knows is saved just for _him_. 

“Say it again.” 

“I love you.” 

No hesitation, none at all. 

Kid presses another kiss to his lips, softer this time. 

“Again.” 

Killer’s lips spread into a grin against his. Still no pause. 

“I love you baby.” 

“Okay, okay, no need to be so eager.” 

Killer laughs delightfully, pushing himself up yet grasping Kid’s waist. 

“You’re a fucking brat.” Killer muses, and Kid smiles like that’s just the greatest compliment he’s ever received. Which it is, any form of accolade from Killer is greater than the praise he’s heard before. 

“You love it~” Kid lilts, raising an eyebrow, “wait, are you getting hard again?” 

Killer hums, running his hands down Kid’s legs, cock swelling back up inside of him. 

“Another form of my love, you see.”

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I find it slightly hilarious that in most of my fics Kid is a power bottom or a slightly sadistic top, there is no in between, unless it includes Killer. I'm noticing a pattern, but I really like this pairing @.@ I've always loved these two and it's nice to have a little one shot with just them. I also, maybe, perhaps, have a slight obsession with Killer's hair. Those long blonde locks just begging for somebody to play in it, please..... head empty, thoughts full of Killer and his blonde hair (also noticing my fascination with blondes, love that for me)
> 
> [tumblr](https://eloha.tumblr.com/)  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/capturingvenus)


End file.
